Ce n'est pas une maladie
by fleur de lisse
Summary: "Dis, si ton enfant est gay, tu fais quoi?" "Je le fais adopter." Quand Rose à une idée derrière la tête, elle y tient. Quand cela concerne Albus, elle y tient encore plus... Pour Ena, corrigé par Aethelthryn


_Hello tout le monde ! Cet OS est un Albus/Scorpius pour Enais2. Ce n'est pas un couple où j'ai de la facilité mais enfin, que ne ferais-je pas pour mes amis u_u _

_Relation entre hommes, ceux qui n'aiment pas s'en vont sur le champ, merci. _

_Bonne lecture !_

-Dis, si ton enfant est gay, tu fais quoi?

-Je le fais adopter.

Laissant ma tête penchée sur mon livre, j'essaie de ne pas écouter leur discussion, comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Je sais bien sur que je vais lamentablement échouer à cette tâche. Quelle idée de partir sur un tel sujet après tout? C'est bien Rose, ça, tellement naïve. La réaction de chacun est évidente, il n'est pas nécessaire de poser la question, honnêtement.

La réponse de James ne me surprend pas du tout. C'était d'une telle évidence, surtout venant de lui car il est un imbécile, sensé être le plus vieux et le plus mature, pourtant c'est loin d'être le cas. Les mauvais coups tous plus stupides que les autres, ça c'est bien. Par contre quand c'est l'homosexualité, c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver.

-James ! Et s'il était cracmol alors, tu le laisserais tomber?

-Non je l'élèverais et ferais du mieux que je peux pour prendre soin de lui !

Il y a des moments où je n'arrive pas à comprendre sa logique. Il y a des moments où je n'arrive à comprendre la logique de personne. Papa et maman nous ont élevé en nous disant qu'ils nous aimeraient peu importe si on était cracmol, gay, sourd, muet, aveugle ou même Serpentard. Pourtant l'un d'entre eux est tout de même vu comme une tare… Du moins, lui le voit ainsi.

-James, t'es un imbécile !

C'est la douce et belle Lily qui a parlé. N'y a-t-il que des filles pour comprendre? Y a-t-il des mecs hétéros assez intelligents pour voir que c'est normal? J'ai toujours pensé que si les hommes traitaient les femmes comme des sous-merdes, c'est qu'ils étaient jaloux de leur intelligence. Il y en a des connes, bien sûr, mais je reste très déçu par les hommes. Seul mon père m'a prouvé quelque chose. Et lui… Mais lui c'est différent, ça ne compte pas.

-Non je veux dire, c'est une maladie ça ! Comment tu veux que j'élève un tel enfant?

Je retiens le ricanement qui me brûle les lèvres à la connerie de mon grand frère. Vraiment, parfois je me demande comment il fait pour être aussi con. Maman et papa sont brillants et tolérants, eux. Oui, j'ai toujours dit qu'il était le brouillon puis moi et Lily les chefs d'œuvres.

-Hey, Liana !

Je relève la tête pour voir Londubat se retourner, faisant onduler ses cheveux blonds qu'elle a hérités de sa mère. Je me demande ce que Rose a en tête, elle ne l'a pas interpellée pour rien, je la connais ma cousine.

-Si ton enfant est gay, tu le garde**s**?

-Bah oui c'est s**û**r ! Pourquoi?

-Ton copain, lui, non !

Voilà où elle voulait en venir… Je ne peux retenir un sourire à la mine de dégoût de la petite-amie de James. Décidément, les filles sont merveilleuses… Lui, il ne pense pas comme moi. Il pense plutôt qu'elles ne servent à rien. J'ai toujours adoré l'opinion qu'il avait de sa mère d'ailleurs…

-Liana, attend !

-Tu vois James que t'es un imbécile !

-Lily, la ferme !

Je retiens de justesse la remarque qui pend sur mes lèvres et je replonge dans mon livre, faisant semblant de m'y intéresser. Je ne sais pas comment Lily et Rose ont fait pour savoir mais elles savent. De ce fait, je sais pertinemment qu'elles vont m'inclure dans tout ça.

-D'accord, et si c'était ton frère alors?

Qu'est-ce que je disais…

-Il n'est pas gay, Rose !

-Imagine ! S'il l'était, qu'est-ce que tu ferais?

-Euh… Et bien je… C'est mon frère… Je l'accepterais.

Un ricanement m'échappe bien malgré moi aux paroles de mon ainé, ce qui me vaut un regard de sa part. Enfin, de sa part et de celle de tous les autres présents dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Albus qui ricane, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours !

-Ton fils non, moi oui? Je suis gay, James. La seule raison pour laquelle tu dis que ça ne te dérangerait pas, ou du moins que tu l'accepterais, c'est que tu es persuadé que ça n'arrivera jamais.

Alors que mes yeux sont fixés sur mon livre, je sens les regards des autres qui pèsent sur moi. Le silence règne, bien évidemment. En fait, je m'en fous. Fallait bien que je le dise un jour de toute façon puis contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, cela me laisse indifférent. De toute manière, qui va faire attention à ça? Lily est la fille de Ginny Weasley, James est le fils d'Harry Potter, et moi, je ne suis le fils de personne. Je reste effacé, dans mon coin, je n'existe pas vraiment aux yeux des autres.

Je relève finalement la tête, juste pour voir sa réaction. Il n'a pas l'air de me croire, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre que tout ça est faux. Un sourire amer vient se peindre sur mes lèvres. Lui aussi aurait ce même sourire, j'en suis sûr. Tellement d'habitudes que j'ai prises de lui que personne n'a remarquées. À moins que Rose et Lily, elles, l'aient deviné? Ça ne me surprendrait pas…

-Albus, t'es pas sérieux?

Sa voix tremble, il ne croit pas à cette possibilité, j'en suis sûr. Ce n'est pas mon genre de plaisanter. Voilà, quelque chose me sert le cœur doucement. Je me disais aussi que c'était impossible que tout ça me laisse si indifférent… Je ferai semblant que tout est normal demain, pour l'instant je veux juste partir d'ici. J'étouffe sous tous ces regards, sous cette attention que je n'ai jamais et que je ne veux pas. Être une ombre me va à moi.

Laissant mes livres sur la table, je me lève et me tourne vers lui.

-Non bien sûr James je ne suis pas sérieux. Aller, on se revoie demain, je vais aller passer la nuit avec mon petit-copain imaginaire.

Sur ces mots je sors de la salle commune, la tête basse. Pourquoi pas haute? Parce que ça prouve une certaine assurance et j'en ai aucune. Enfin, j'en avais il y a deux minutes mais elle m'a soudainement quitté.

J'entends quelqu'un sortir après moi, une fille. J'entends le bruit de talons haut frappant le sol, Rose probablement. Oui, c'est Rose. On ne dit pas un mot, elle fait juste me suivre en silence. Après un certain temps je remarque qu'elle m'a apporté mes cahiers. Je souris.

-Albus, tu sais les cachots, c'est en bas.

Surpris, je me retourne vers elle. Un sourire moqueur fleurit sur ses lèvres et ça devient contagieux. Un sourire identique vient sur les miennes. Elle tient beaucoup de tante Hermione il parait, aussi intelligente qu'elle. Lui trouve ça exaspérant et chiant. Il tient de son père, il parait…

-Oui, mais la salle sur demande, c'est par là.

Papa m'en avait parlé une fois, de cette salle. Alors un jour en 3ième j'y suis allé. Et je l'ai vu. On a échangé aucun mot, aucune insulte ni parole polie. Je sais qu'il sera là et ma cousine aussi le sait au vu de son sourire.

-Je suis si peu discret?

-Rien ne m'échappe, Albus, tu devrais le savoir avec le temps !

Je ris. Oui, rien ne lui échappe. Elle me dit qu'elle doit y aller avant de me rendre mes choses. Plusieurs élèves passent par-ci par-là, personne ne me voit vraiment. Lui, il m'avait vu, un des seuls qui sait me voir.

Alors que je pénètre la salle sur demande, je souris parce qu'il est là, semblant m'attendre, étendu sur le sofa. Le sourire qu'il me lance me fait oublier ce pincement que j'avais au cœur. Il reviendra, je le sais, mais pour l'instant ça ne compte pas. J'ai besoin de lui parler, de me serrer contre lui et me faire rassurer. J'ai besoin de lui. Je prends donc place à ses côtés avant de déposer ma tête sur son torse.

-Scorpius, James sait que je suis gay.

**Fin. **

_Vila, c'est la fin de cet OS ! Pourquoi James est toujours l'idiot et le connard? Bah le rôle lui va bien il faut croire XD Alors voila, j'espère que ça vous a plus. _


End file.
